Mystery Date ReWrite
by The Princess of Bel Air
Summary: Mikan gets into a little trouble, but who is it that saved her? Going to be a whole bunch of super short chapters. Re-write, but basically my first non-song fic fan fic.


A/N:

POBA: Hey peoples! This is a re-write of an original that really, really, really sucked. So as promised here it is. I won't be deleting the other one until I finish the first 3 chapters of the re-write.

Mikan: Hi!

POBA: What are you doing here Mikan?

Mikan: …. I couldn't find anybody else to bother….

POBA: *twitch* *twitch* So you decided to bother the person that could kill you off in any story she wants?

Mikan: Uh… O_O BYE! *runs away*

POBA: Baka. Any how… ON WITH THE FRIGGIN STORY!

P.S. I don't own any of the characters from Gakuen Alice. :(

Mikan woke up rather slowly for a hyper person such as herself. She had all ways been hyper since the day she was born 24 years ago. She turned her head to the side slightly to look out the window, only to see the lightly snowing world outside. "Oh my gosh!" She practically squealed. "It's so pretty!" She tried sitting up to no avail. She looked at her left side noticing for the first time that she was hooked up to a heart monitor. "What the heck?" She screamed about to start freaking out. "Why am I hooked up to a heart monitor?"

"That would be because you're in a hospital." a calm voice answered her. "Is everything okay Mikan?" The speaker stepped out of the shadows slowly revealing a young nurse with short raven hair and amethyst eyes.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Mikan asked close to cowering in the hospital bed. "I don't know you, I don't know how I got here, and I am defiantly not okay. I'm in a hospital. A hospital is where people go if they're sick."

It took every ounce of patience the young speaker had not to face palm at the second part. "My name is Imai Hotaru, I am your nurse and your best friend." She explained. "You have been diagnosed with anesthesia. You won't remember a lot."

"Uh… What's ane-something-something-something?" Mikan asked completely confused. "I don't remember much…"

Hotaru actually did face palm that time. "I just told you. Anesthesia is something that makes it so that you can't remember much. Your's is so bad that you don't even remember the person that has been your best friend since we were 10."

Mikan didn't have a response for that. She really didn't remember a lot, but she was pretty sure that she had never met this 'Hotaru' person. "Okay… If we've been best friends since we were ten, what do I call my grand father?"

"Jii-chan." The purple eyed girl answered simply. "You were never very creative."

Mikan just gaped at her so-called 'best friend.' _How could I be friends with some like this? _she thought, _She's so mean and shows absolutely no emotions! "Okay Miss 'Best Friend', how did I get here to begin with?" She asked not know what else to say._

"_That's the problem Mikan, we don't know either." the young nurse paused for a moment to sigh, "We don't know who brought you here. All we know came off a sticky note stuck on your forehead that said 'She was nearly killed. Be back in a while to check on her.' There was no name and no signature. We don't even know what the person looks like. The nurse that was on duty said the person came in, put you down, stuck the note on your forehead, and left. The person never said a word to anyone. We came in, read the note, and brought you back here. You've been passed out for nearly two days."_

"_Two days! How can anyone be passed out for two days?" Mikan nearly screeched._

"_Two days is actually a relatively short amount of time for people that have anesthesia. Most patients are out of it for all most a week. You were apparently extremely healthy when you got your concussion."_

"_CONCUSSION?" Mikan screamed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I HAD A CONCUSSION?"_

"_Because I knew you would do that." Hotaru reasoned, "There aren't a lot of ways to get anesthesia. Most people get a concussion when they get anesthesia. At any rate, you need to calm down now."_

"_No! I will not calm down! How the heck am I supposed to calm down now? You just told me I was all most killed, brought here by some stranger, and have a concussion!" Mikan screamed._

"_I expect you to calm down with the thought that maybe your little hero will come back soon so you can thank him." Hotaru ground out barely keeping her temper in check. "Please Mikan, just take a nap for a while."_

_Mikan glared at her nurse. "Fine. I'm only doing this because I'm tired though, so don't get up on your high horse thinking I'm doing this for you."_

"_I promise not to take your actions to heart." Hotaru stated in a monotone voice._

_A/N: _

_POBA: Yah, yah, yah. I know it was suuuuuuuper short. I was going to write more, but this is pretty much where the first attempt cut off, so I cut it off. I know the other one says she wakes up and finds him there, but I'm changing the story._

_Hotaru: Duh. You wrote it in third person this time for starters._

_POBA: *sigh* Why are you here?_

_Hotaru: … No one else would do it and they said they would pay me twenty bucks to come and talk with you._

_POBA: WHAT! Stupid little- Any how, that's the end of the story. I kinda want to sound more like one of the more popular authors on fanfic, even though I'm not, so I wanna ask for like two reviews then I'll update… Any how, BYE!_


End file.
